1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus that provides route guidance.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are car navigation apparatuses known in the related art that display a roadmap around the current position, calculate a route to take from a start point to a destination and provide route guidance based upon the calculated route. In such a car navigation apparatus in the known art, the route obtained through a route search is displayed on the map distinguishably from other roads. In addition, it is known in the related art that if there is any lane information available with regard to a guidance-requiring intersection at which route guidance is necessary provided as the vehicle approaches the area, the lane information is also displayed (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H 2000-251197).